


black and gold (fanart)

by sphesphe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Boston Bruins, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphesphe/pseuds/sphesphe
Summary: Scenes from an AU 'verse where Patrice Bergeron is a Boston crime boss and Brad Marchand is his enforcer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2014 I think, Las and I started talking about a Boston mob AU and it spiraled slowly out into a whole 'verse. [Please read the fic in the series](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/black_and_gold) \- more will eventually get added as well!

  
  
As I mentioned, Bergy's the mob boss, and Marchy's his right-hand man/enforcer ;D. Tuukka runs the bar where everyone hangs out. Torey Krug runs a flower shop that is a front for mob activities. Adam McQuaid is a priest (because of [this article](https://www.bostonglobe.com/sports/2015/04/05/religion-not-often-display-nhl/TgROsmqu1gFE4IIhB1thOO/story.html))....

  
  
... and here's more Father McQuaid. A priest with a questionable past who Bergy and *ahem* [others sometimes visit for confessions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9083167).

  
  
i like drawing marchy + bergy /o\ 

  
  
David Pastrnak and Ryan Spooner, rookie gangsters, celebrating something with Looch,who is a gang-affiliated lawyer. I'm sure I drew this back when these 3 were playing on a line together and Spoons got a nice goal :'))))) In this 'verse, I suppose Spoons pulled off a scheme or heist of some kind and got a nice haul, therefore celly.


End file.
